


A Great Poet Once Said

by HPandWforever



Series: Of Things and Poets [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Voldemort, Emma and Kristy's Birthday Fic Exchange, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Tumblr Prompt, Wedding Fluff, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 01:21:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6683719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPandWforever/pseuds/HPandWforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their 5-year anniversary is coming up, and Remus is out of ideas.</p>
<p>Sequel to Sirius Has A Thing</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Great Poet Once Said

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iamsiriusblackserious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamsiriusblackserious/gifts).



> This was written for my darling Kristy, as an apology for not writing her a birthday fic last August. I am so sorry, I hope you enjoy.
> 
> This fic is set in a Voldemort-does-not-exist-universe, in case you were wondering.

Thinking back to the very beginning of it all felt incredibly surreal, but for the life of him he wouldn’t change a single second if it. _This is it,_ Remus thought, _I can’t believe this is actually happening_.

He took a quick, fortifying breath, looked into Sirius’ eyes and started to speak. ‘A great poet once said…’

* * *

 

Their 5-year anniversary was coming up, and Remus was at a loss for inspiration. He and Sirius had been together for so long that it felt like he should have no problems figuring something out, but he was drawing a total blank. He knew _what_ he wanted to do, he just didn’t know _how_ to get it done. After the way Sirius had _very publically_ asked him out all those years ago, Remus felt like he should return the favour. Sadly his list of ideas woefully empty, and his list of requirements was quite bare too. It read something like this:

  1. Must be early in the day – Sirius might beat me to it
  2. Must be extremely public
  3. Must NOT be embarrassing for me



He was thinking about maybe enlisting James and Peter’s help before he remembered how badly that had gone for Sirius. Lily it was then.

‘I don’t think I can do this.’

‘What? Don’t be silly, of course you can. You’re going to be amazing.’

Remus was sweating. He was sweating, he was fidgeting, he was quite convinced he might start hyperventilating soon. In short, he was a nervous mess. And he couldn’t even blame Lily for it, this whole farce had been his own idea.

‘No, Lily, I really don’t think I can.’ Maybe there was still time to call it off, nobody needed to know how close he had come to actually doing it.

Picking up on his inner musings, Lily switched tactics. ‘Remus Lupin, you listen to me right now. I have put a lot of work into this, I have had to sneak around behind James’ back and then suffer through an entirely too sappy speech begging me not to leave him for someone else. I have called in favours I was counting on and promised others to people I would very much rather not be associated with. And I have done all of this so that you might be able to completely embarrass your boyfriend in the most ridiculously romantic way ever, and for the love of Morgana you are not going to back out now! You are going to go out there, get up on that table, and be absolutely spectacular, and that is the last I want to hear of it. Understood?’

For just a second, Remus fully understood James’ obsession with the girl in front of him for so many years. If he hadn’t been hopelessly in love with Sirius, or utterly convinced that it would end in disaster, James might have had some competition.

Once he got his mind back on track, he realised that what Lily had said did actually help. And honestly, was he a Marauder or was he a Marauder? They specialised in this sort of thing.

‘Thanks Lily, I guess I needed that.’

‘No problem, now go knock ‘em dead.’

* * *

 

Credit where it was due, Lily had been totally right. Sirius had been completely blown away, the song had been amazing, and the magic to go along with it as elaborate illustrations had looked brilliant. As proposals go, Remus was going to count it as a win.

The months leading up to the wedding had been a chaotic mix of exhilarating and terrifying, but the day had finally arrived. Everyone was where they were supposed to be, James and Peter were already at the altar as the best men, his mother was standing beside him to lead him down one of the aisles, James’ mother was standing beside Sirius, and everyone else should be in their seats by now.

‘Last chance to back out,’ his mother said with a wink.

‘Not in a million years,’ Remus replied with a laugh.

‘That’s my boy. You all set then? I think the music’s about to start.’

 

 

As Remus walked down the aisle he was having a hard time keeping to the promise they had both made. As they were both men, and therefore had no bride to walk down a central aisle, they had decided that they were both going to walk down separate aisles and meet at the altar. The only problem, well, more of an issue than a problem really, was that they had promised not to look over at each other until they were facing each other, so that it wouldn’t happen until they could look into each other’s eyes. It had sounded incredibly romantic at the time, but now all Remus wanted was to see Sirius.

At last they reached the altar. Remus turned to give his mother a kiss on the cheek, seeing Sirius do the same out of the corner of his eye, and then finally, _finally,_ he turned to face Sirius.

For a moment, the only word Remus could find was _stunning_ , and going by the smile on Sirius’ face it was probably quite obvious, and possibly mutual. Neither of them had recovered by the time the Ministry official had started to speak.

‘Dear beloved, we are gathered here today…’

The ceremony was a bit of a blur to Remus. He felt like it had barely started before suddenly they were speaking their vows.

‘Remus,’ Sirius said, his voice echoing through the hall, ’I’ve had quite a few things to call you over the years. Remus, Moony, boyfriend, fiancé, I think speckles made an appearance once or twice.’

_Of course he’d find a way to add a joke to his wedding vows_ Remus thought fondly as the audience chuckled.

‘But after today I get to call you something else as well. I get to call you husband. Don’t get me wrong, I love your name, but I think husband might be the best thing I ever get to add to that list. And to make today even better, I get to take your name as well. I will never, ever have to be called Black again. I get to be a Lupin. And I know some people might disagree, but who cares about them anyway? To me it is most definitely an improvement.

‘So thank you for loving me, and letting me love you. Thank you for agreeing to go out with me all those years ago. And most of all, thank you for getting up on that table and singing that song, it’s been the best gift I ever could have asked for.’

Remus knew he had tears in his eyes as Sirius slipped the ring onto his finger, but he didn’t care. Thinking back to the very beginning of it all felt incredibly surreal, but for the life of him he wouldn’t change a single second if it. _This is it_ , Remus thought, _I can’t believe this is actually happening._

He took a quick, fortifying breath, looked into Sirius’ eyes and started to speak.

‘A great poet once said that no man would ever be able to know all that there is to know about love. For he would be thinking of love till the stars had run away and the shadows eaten the moon. And he’s probably right. But that’s okay, because I already know everything I need to for my own definition.

‘Love is the way your face lights up when I make you pancakes for breakfast, or when you’ve come up with another of your ridiculous ideas- yes, _ridiculous_ \- and you’ve figured out a way to not only make me stop trying to talk you out of it, but to make me join in.

‘Love is the way you never tell me how boring my stories are, even when I know you couldn’t care less about whatever it is I’m saying. Or that you don’t mind all my books, and papers, and research taking up all the free space in our flat, and now you’ve got nowhere to put anything.

‘Love is the way you take care of me, whether that’s bringing me chocolates at work when you think I’m having a rough day. Or making me stay in bed all day after a full moon so I’ll get a chance to heal, even though I’m a horrible patient.

‘Love is you sticking by me through it all. Even when your family disowned you, or people called you horrible names in the street, or on those days that I can’t stand to look at myself or understand what you could ever see in me. You’ve never been anything but the most understanding, and loving, and kind person I’ve ever met.

‘So this is my promise to you. I can’t say that every day will be a good one, or that we’ll never fight, or cry, or go to bed angry. But I promise you that I will love you on every one of those days, whether they be good or bad. I will love you when we’ve gotten fat and middle-aged, and we’re surrounded by screaming children and dramatic teenagers. I will love you when we have both withered away into grumpy old men, and we only have each other for company. I will love you when your star is the only one that is left in the sky and the shadows have eaten away my horrible moon. I will love you forever, Sirius Black, and I can’t wait to spend forever with you.’

Remus slid the ring onto Sirius’ finger, barely heard the official speak the words, and leaned in to kiss his husband. As he pulled back to acknowledge the cheering from the audience, he thought, _I could do this for the rest of my life._

And they did.

**Author's Note:**

> It is my personal headcanon that Remus has a very smooth, Frank Sinatra-esque singing voice, so, naturally, I had him sing 'Love and Marriage' to propose to Sirius.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed, please leave a comment on your way out!


End file.
